


Disconnected

by OfLegalAge



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLegalAge/pseuds/OfLegalAge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan thinks about Minseok a lot but he only ever calls when booze is thrumming through his veins and buzzing in his brain. </p><p> </p><p>(Luhan struggles to let go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

Luhan thinks about Minseok a lot but he only ever calls when booze is thrumming through his veins and buzzing in his brain. Methodically, he dials Minseok’s number—he symbolically deleted it months ago but letting go of it completely wasn’t something in the realm of possibility—not when less than a year ago Luhan’s whole world had revolved around Minseok. Every day, waiting in traffic or spacing out during interviews, he recites it in his mind like a mantra.

It takes eight rings for Minseok to answer and his “hello” is soft—he sounds exhausted and irritated. A small part of Luhan is worried for his wellbeing (concerned about what his selfishness is doing to Minseok) but the bigger part is barely sober, still angry and impossibly lonely.

“I’m so hard,” His words are slurred and their relationship is so far beyond brittle and broken that _I miss you so much and I am drowning without you_ would be insulting because Luhan made his choice but he’s still so completely consumed by Minseok that he continues to wreck what little they have left.

He swallows down another mouthful of liquid courage before setting it down to palm at his clothed cock. He throws his head back against the bathroom door and he lets the rattling pain seep through his skull and wonders if Minseok will say something (he never does).

“All I can think about is your pretty mouth and fucking it with my fingers.” With no reply Luhan continues, thinking about opening Minseok up with his tongue and then fingering him slowly, listening to him bite back moans and feeling him melt into Luhan’s touch.

“If you were here, I would finger you until you cry.” He can imagine the way Minseok bites his lip when he’s about to come, the flutter of his beautiful eyes and the way his thighs tremble when he’s desperate.

“When you’re sobbing and incoherent I would slide you onto my dick. Slow, _so slow._ ” Luhan can almost feel Minseok on top of him—feel the hot slide inside him, see the dark blush across his collarbone, taste the sweat on his skin.

“I would make you ride me.” His hips grinding against Minseok’s ass unhurriedly as Minseok falls forward, flush against him, pressing his forehead against Luhan’s begging _please, Luhan, please I ne-need to…_ grabbing Minseok’s hips and flipping him on his back—fucking his mouth with his tongue and rolling their hips together languidly while Minseok bucks up helplessly, trying to speed the rhythm.

“I would drag it out until you can’t see straight,” He fumbles with his zipper with one hand, keeping the phone pressed to his ear, listening carefully for changes in Minseok’s soft breathing. “I wouldn’t let you come until you’re begging for it. Until all you can think about is how badly you need it and—” _how badly you need me…how nobody will ever make you feel as whole as I do—_ his voice falters when he finally gets a hand around his cock. _Luhan, I can’t… pl-please._ He can imagine the feel of Minseok’s hardness in his hand and hear the hitch in his voice when he pushes his thumb against the slit.

“I woudn’t have to touch you to get you to come for me,” Minseok has fallen apart for him with a few fingers inside and the wet slide of Luhan’s tongue against his neck. “But I would.” He purrs, slowing his hand so he can better concentrate on his fantasy. “Because you’re always so good for me, after I come, I would let you fuck my mouth.”

Having Minseok’s cock in his mouth is one of his favourite things. He loves the way Minseok twists his hair around his fingers when Luhan presses the flat of his tongue against the slit. He loves watching Minseok’s mouth fall open, his breath quicken, and his head fall back when Luhan hollows out his cheeks.

He loves Minseok's softness and tenderness(the way he rocks softly into Luhan's mouth and runs his fingers through his hair, always concerned about Luhan's comfort) but what he loves more is when Minseok's self-control breaks, the teasing finally too much as he hooks a leg over Luhan’s shoulder and arches deeply _Luhan, can I…_ Minseok’s nails raking through his hair gratefully when Luhan hums a ‘yes’ around his cock and Minseok begins to thrust into his mouth frantically and desperately, chasing oblivion.

What he loves most though, is the aftermath. Minseok fitting Luhan flush against his chest and pressing wet kisses against the nape of his neck. The promises that Minseok whispers against his neck as Luhan curls into his embrace and the steady _badump badump dabump_ of Minseok’s heart against his back soothing him into a lull. The warmth that used overwhelms Luhan’s entire being as _I am yours and you are mine_ echoed in his mind and sleep overtook them.

“Would you like that, Minseok?” His voice is hoarse and his soul is aching and if Luhan were a bit more sober, he would be wary of Minseok’s silence but he never calls when he’s in his right mind and his heartbreak is selfish and all-consuming and hellbent on ruining both of them “Do you miss me fucking you?” _Are you barely yourself? Are you falling to pieces? Can you live without me?_

“Lu, are you almost done in there?”

It’s nearly inaudible, but he hears Minseok’s breath catch before the line clicks off.

Luhan lets his phone fall to the ground and reaches for the liquor again; ignoring the hot burn down his throat, he swallows down the rest of the bottle.

When the doorknob rattles again he pulls it open and presses his lips against his co-star’s. She pulls him closer with a sultry smile, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. Pressing a kiss into her throat, he guides her backwards to the hotel bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days later Luhan is drunk, empty and falling apart.

_We’re sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this message in err—_

Luhan hurls his phone against the wall and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be an attempt at writing smut but I'm a sucker for angst. I was going to post this on AFF too but I don't really understand the site :/ Please let me know if you like it (leave kudos/a comment!) because I was thinking about making this a series and/or writing one from Minseok's POV and it is encouraging to see feedback :)
> 
> ALSO: If this ends up somewhere else or on one of those blogs where people masterpost fics, please let me know! (You can leave an anonymous comment!)
> 
> ** update: I changed the rating to Explicit/NC-17 because that seemed more appropriate


End file.
